gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Marvel's Captain America
''Marvel's Captain America (マーベルズキャプテンアメリカ - Māberuzukyaputen'amerika) ''was a game developed by Ocean Games (オーシャンゲーム) and published by the popular multi-media company Marvel Entertainment (マーベルエンターテイメント), making their game publishing debut with the release of this game. Marvel's Captain America ''would be developed to connect in continuity with the Marvel's Spider-Man (マーベルのスパイダーマン) game, which was developed by Insomniac Games (不眠症のゲーム) and published by Sony Interactive Entertainment (ソニーインタラクティブエンタテインメント). While it may be strange to have Ocean Games, a Japanese company, create a game about a soldier originating from World War II, Marvel Entertainment chose the company because of their fantastic work on the Heroes of the World (世界の英雄) franchise. Ocean Games was very dedicated to this game, as many within the company were big fans of the company and their properties. The company not only took many Captain America mega-fan developers, and put them in large roles within the development, they also were able to get Alan Silvestri, the composer of Captain America: The First Avenger (アメリカ大尉：最初の復讐者), to compose the music. Ocean Games also got the late Herman Wouk (ハーマンウォーク), a WWII expert, to write many of the game's dialogues. Sadly, he died while the game was in development. In turn, the game was dedicated to him. Production ''Marvel's Captain America ''would begin development when one day the head of Marvel Entertainment's video game division contacted Kotaro Yamamoto, the CEO of Ocean Games. He asked if they would develop a specific game for them. Marvel Entertainment already had a contract written up for the game studio, and Ocean Games signed. They were now obligated to create a video game based off of the immensely popular Marvel character Captain America. The studio didn't know exactly where to begin. The first thing they did was to hire many different American game developers in Japan, looking for jobs. It just so happened, many of those new hires were fans of the character. The company put these new developers, along with some other veterans, in a new team specifically created for the game. This brand new team would be dubbed Team Super. The lead of Team Super would be an American developer named Strider Parrish, who had been a lifelong fan of the character, reading the comics since a very young age. He would begin the development of the game by sorting through all of his old Captain America comics, figuring out which version of the hero he liked best. And, during this whole process, one question kept nagging at him: should the game be an origin story for the character? The previous game in the franchise was a Spider-Man game, which was not an origin. Ultimately, he decided the best course of action would be to make the game an origin story for the character, with the game beginning before Steve Rogers got his super-soldier serum. He decided to model the character based off of the Roger Stern and John Byrne version. They also took some cues from the Ultimate version of Cap and the MCU's representation. Strider believed that this ultimately made a great version of the character. The game had a very long development cycle. It began production back in 2014, right before the newest Captain America film was ready for release. During this time, Insomniac Games had been developing their new Spider-Man title, which Marvel wanted to connect with the Captain America game that Ocean Games had begun working on. So, very early in ''Marvel's Captain America's development, the game was worked in to connect with the then in development Spider-Man game. The title of the game was changed, from originally it being "Captain America: The Super Soldier" to it simply being renamed to "Marvel's Captain America", to fit in line with the Spider-Man's title. The game also had a couple of other small changes to fit in line with the Spider-Man games interpretation of the Marvel world. The first year of the game's development was all about the planning. They had to choose the engine the game would run in. It was ultimately decided that the game should be run using the popular Unreal Engine 4, one of the best game engines around. This engine was also used to develop the extremely popular Arkham series of games, centering around the comic character Bat-Man. The use of the Unreal Engine 4 would be the very first use of a third party engine from Ocean Games. They chose to use the engine because of how easy it was to develop games and make games look good. The second year would focus on development, with over 60+ workers actively developing. With the game engine being chosen, then the project's development could finally begin. The title went through a fair amount of changes during development.Category:Ocean Games Category:Zeo Games Category:Marvel Comics Category:Games Category:Video Games Category:T Rated Category:Captain America Category:Ikateru's Games Category:Marvel Category:Action Category:3D Games Category:Beat 'em Up